<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звёзды в темноте by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566077">Звёзды в темноте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021'>WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Герцог — звёздное небо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звёзды в темноте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Автор:</b> <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280">Oriv</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спальня погружена в темноту. Шторы задёрнуты, свечи затушены, а камин никто не разжигал. Руфус негромко шуршит одеждой. Край небрежно отброшенного плаща задевает голую ногу уже успевшего раздеться Брейка, касается холодом бездушной материи. </p><p>— Отвернись, — произносит Руфус и громко сглатывает.</p><p>У него всегда была эта странная привычка: прятать последние моменты разоблачения. Причём, что самое интересное, будучи обнажённым Руфус смущения не испытывает. А вот раздеваться у Брейка на глазах стесняется.</p><p>— Как прикажете, герцог, — шутливо салютует Брейк и разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, лицом к тёмной стене.</p><p>Слышится шум ткани и тихое чертыхание Руфуса. Спустя примерно минуту кровать прогибается под чужим весом, а по спине невесомо проходятся холодные пальцы — может быть, стоило всё-таки затопить камин. Брейк оборачивается мгновенно, перехватывает чужие руки.</p><p>— А вот этого не нужно, — отрезает он холодно, подминает Руфуса под себя, сплетается с ним ногами.</p><p>Тот холодный весь, словно истинный возраст пробивается сквозь вечно молодую оболочку, вытекает растаявшим льдом из трещин. Дышит глубоко, грудь вздымается под руками Брейка, сердце заполошно вбивается в ладонь, словно ищущий укрытия маленький зверёк.</p><p>— Ну же, тише, тише, — шепчет Брейк, гладит нежно, лёгкими движениями дразнит уже напряжённые соски.</p><p>Чуть царапает неровно остриженными ногтями, отчего Руфус, шипя, резко вдыхает. Дёргает головой, прядь волос лёгкой щекоткой проходится по плечу Брейка. Тот поднимает руку выше, зарывается в мягкие лохмы, пахнущие ароматным маслом из дальней восточной страны, пропускает пряди между пальцами. Руфус опять сглатывает, и это звучит неприлично громко в тишине комнаты. Брейк молчит, отпускает волосы (словно шёлковая лента выскальзывает из рук), пробегается пальцами по животу Руфуса, отчего тот опять резко вдыхает, захлёбывается воздухом. </p><p>— Боитесь щекотки, герцог? — игриво спрашивает Брейк, прекрасно зная ответ.</p><p>Руфус вообще почти ничего не боится: глупо, говорит, испытывать страх, прожив столько лет. Брейк в чём-то с ним согласен: страх — это в принципе глупость.</p><p>— Не бойтесь, — просит он, приникая губами к острой, будто бы птичьей ключице.</p><p>Там у Руфуса родинка. А иногда и веснушки — самая позорная тайна, хранимая за семью печатями. Кожа Руфуса похожа на карту звёздного неба: множество чернильных точек на по-бумажному хрупкой подложке. Брейк проводит от и до изученные линии созвездий: пальцами, заставляющими Руфуса нетерпеливо дрожать, оставляющими тонкие красные линии ногтями, отогревающими, закрывающими невидимые трещинки оболочки поцелуями. Брейк упивается разметавшимся перед ним космосом, тихо зовущим его по имени, умоляющим торопиться. Когда человек пытается познать небо, то теряет голову.</p><p>Бутылочка с маслом стоит там же, где и обычно. У Руфуса бесконечное множество пузырьков и флаконов с различными маслами, привозимыми с родины, на которой сам Руфус никогда не был. Из страны, где небеса ходят по земле.</p><p>Брейк растягивает аккуратно, помня о недовольном шипении от его ногтей. Мягко оглаживает внутри, внимательно прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию и приглушённым стонам. </p><p>— Давай же, — выдыхает Руфус, вздрагивая резко.</p><p>Входит Брейк максимально осторожно и медленно, останавливаясь и отслеживая реакцию Руфуса. Движется так же, ни на секунду не ослабляя контроль. Объятия Руфуса становятся для него неожиданностью, также как и тихий шёпот, полный горчащей на языке нежности.</p><p>— Не бойся.</p><p>И от этого пробивает куда сильнее, чем от ощущений, передаваемых телом. Брейк обнимает в ответ (хоть это и ошибка), пристраивает голову на чужом влажном плече, запах солёный. Руфус гладит его по волосам, заправляет пряди за уши, рисует неясные узоры на щеках.</p><p>— Я сам закончу, — шепчет Руфус, осторожно укладывая Брейка на подушки.</p><p>Тот тонет в мягкости: ткани, голоса, заботы.</p><p>К финалу он приходит быстро, минуты через две. На живот падают тёплые капли, Руфус, как и обычно, кончил чуть позже. Ложится рядом, обнимает, делится приобретённым теплом, укрывает своими волосами, словно покрывалом.</p><p>— Знаешь, на секунду мне показалось, что я тебя вижу, раскрасневшегося, прикусывающего нижнюю губу, бесконечно величественного в человеческой низости. Будто бы ты небосклон, нависший над смертным мной, — признаётся Брейк тихо.</p><p>Руфус сглатывает. Отстраняется, глухо пробормотав что-то о камине. Нервно чиркают спички, трещит пожираемая огнём бумага (интересно, что в этот раз, какие неотправленные письма). </p><p>Спальня погружена в темноту.</p><p>Потому что Брейк больше не видит света. </p><p>Даже от своих любимых звёзд.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>